The Picture
by Sisseltheman
Summary: It all starts with a picture; Mia's upset, Phoenix comforts her and one thing leads to another.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****So it's unlikely, really, if you look at the interaction of Phoenix and Mia in the games, that they had sex . . . however, who cares? This is fanfiction and doesn't need to be cannon. Just some meaningful sex they could have had because she was sad and Phoenix is nice.**

** Also, it should be pretty obvious to anyone who's played the games who the picture is of so I didn't put it plainly. It rhymes with Miego though! ;)**

** On that note, enjoy! **

**The picture**

It all began with a picture.

At least, that was how it seemed to him as he turned up late in the evening to his office. He'd been looking for some papers, or a file. Of course, it hadn't been important. He couldn't even remember what is was now.

He could remember opening the door and seeing the office light on though, and the moonlight streaming in through those blinds; the way the light had hit her tears, making them sparkle.

Most of all he remembered the picture; then her eyes darting up and the how she'd crumpled it up and shoved it into a nearby draw.

"Phoenix?" she'd said, clearly alarmed. "What're you doing here so late?" Then she'd quickly wiped her eyes on the back of her hands. It was pointless really, he knew she'd been crying.

"I err, came to get a file . . . I left it here accidentally. I-I'm sorry, if I didn't think anyone would be here; I didn't mean to disturb-"

She shook her head though and he stopped mid-sentence. She had this commanding quality about her. Something that made her authoritative, a certain confidence and yet there was also kindness. It was what made her not just a brilliant boss, but a brilliant friend and mentor.

"It's fine, Phoenix." Was all she'd said in reply. There was still a sadness in her eyes and he could tell she sought to distance herself from the conversation. He'd been standing tentatively at the door for too long and now approached his desk. Neither spoke for a minute as he searched his desk.

"Mia..." he almost couldn't get the words out. They so badly needed to be said and yet it was strange and oddly unsettling to see a strong woman such as Mia cry. "Are you okay?"

Of course, he wasn't expecting the truth, it was a token question; one intended to show her he cared. After all, he'd been working for her only a matter of months. A friendly boss she may have been, but they weren't close. They didn't know each others secrets and talk about _real_ things.

Her voice sounded thicker than usual, she sniffed. "I-I'm okay, thanks for asking." Looking over at her, he stopped searching his desk and walked towards her.

He wanted to cheer her up, he knew it wasn't anything small. Something on a large scale was upsetting her, so much she'd been reduced to tears and it pained him to see her like this. But what could _he_ do? Being nothing more than an apprentice, and a clumsy apprentice at that, he felt putting and arm around her shoulder may have been over stepping the mark. He sat down by her and looked into her tearful eyes before she broke the eye contact and stared down into her lap, her chin quivering slightly.

"Chief, I don't know what it is . . . but I hope what ever it is that's made you . . . like this, doesn't make you feel like it for too long." It hadn't been as concise and meaningful as he'd hoped, but essentially it communicated how he felt.

"Thanks . . . " she flashed him a grateful, watery smile.

It still didn't feel like he'd done enough.

"Y-you're a brilliant boss, you know, kind, funny . . . " hesitated, he so badly didn't want to overstep the mark, " . . . beautiful." too late.

Luckily she didn't look annoyed or put out. She'd always been hard to read, but he felt sure she was pleased by what he'd said, so he carried on.

"I mean, if it's about a man, if someone's hurt you . . . you know you won't feel bad forever, right?"

Shaking her head again, a fresh wave of tears seemed to reach her and Phoenix couldn't help but wonder who this man was, and what he'd done. Had the picture she'd crumpled up been of him?

He hugged her now. She needed it and he was willing. Anything to stop those tears, to make her feel better. His shoulder became damp quickly and he stoked her long hair as it fell down her back until she stopped shaking and the tears ceased. He could hear her swallow loudly and she pulled her head out of the crevice between shoulder and neck. Breathing in her sweet scent and she looked up at him, the moonlight falling across her face again, her eyes bore into him, intensely and inexplicably their lips met for only a second.

Pulling back quickly and not breaking eye contact he swallowed himself now, unsure what to make of this new situation.

Of course, he had liked the way it felt when they'd kissed, her lips were full and soft and she was immeasurably beautiful.

He wanted to; but he couldn't have her.

So he pulled away further and he she looked pleadingly up at him with her golden brown eyes, shining with tears. She broke the silence and leaned in so their faces were only a centimetre apart.

"Please, Phoenix . . ." her voice was so intense, yet soft, a feeling of urgency was conveyed so strongly, an urgent need and want for closeness and for comfort.

He felt himself give in and lean back in their faces hovering against each others, lips touching and yet neither moved until she advanced upon him, hungrily.

Her arms wrapped quickly around his neck and his around her waist and the kisses became irregular, but furious. They tongues entwining and clashing and soon her arms had moved down to his lower region. They fell onto her desk, pushing the items off, but paying no attention, not wanting the moment to slip away. His hands wrestled with her shirt buttons, undoing them hastily, wanting to reach her flawless ivory skin and he felt his belt being torn off with urgency, his fly undone and his trousers torn down.

Moaning quietly as his hands found her breasts, likewise her hands found his member and removed it from it's confines, their lips not parting once. It was already hard and had been since their lips had met. Her shapely figure amazed him; he'd never been with a woman like this; so experienced and in control.

Her bra was off now and he began to kiss her nipples, licking around them, knowing from his own minor experiences that women liked this. He worked each one and now their lips fell apart she'd moved down with her lips and placed them around throbbing erection, pumping and taking the whole of him into her mouth. Gasping at the warmth and skill of her mouth he squirmed slightly, but felt himself grow tense, afraid they might tumble off the desk if they both became too ferocious. And so he brought her lips up to meet his in another kiss and put his hands on her thighs, lifting her up placing her down on floor.

She didn't care where they were, all she knew was she needed this closeness; it had been so long, too long and it felt good to let herself loose after so much pent up frustration and guilt. She didn't feel guilty now though; she knew he wouldn't have begrudged her this. She had needs and he had known this.

The carpet was harsh against his skin as she removed his shirt, with skill, not ripping any buttons and leaving his naked back to rub against it as he eased her skirt down revealing silk panties, noticeably damp. The fact they were damp because of him was an almost foreign concept for him and did nothing but turn him on more.

Both utterly naked now she didn't mount him properly, but instead rutted her curvy hips against his so her wetness brushed his firmness. A loud groan was produced by him and he prayed he'd be able to last once inside her.

And suddenly she'd stopped and it had slid into her. She'd let out a quiet, but prolonged moan and he'd started at a slow pace, pushing as far into her as he could get. She kissed him for a moment as he thrust into her, both were panting considerably, sweating against each others body, hands still caressing desperately seeking as much contact as they could get.

He got faster and she did too, fucking each other roughly, the moans filling the air and her large breasts bounced up and down as she rode him.

He'd never made love to anyone like this, before, with such little thought, if any thought at all. It was as though nothing in the world mattered; the repercussions of this were unimportant and it became harder as time went on to hold off any longer.

Their eyes met again, this time, her chin quivered for a different reason and a breathless moan was released as a strand of her hair fell from beneath her shoulders.

"Please . . . Phoenix. . ." It had been the last thing she'd said, and for him this was an odd realisation as it felt like so much more had been communicated in the darkness through their passionate love-making.

He'd gone over the edge then. Her plead had been what had done it. He'd found it so erotic to hear her beg for his release like that and he came drastically, pushing all the harder as he felt her contract around him, meeting with an intense ferocity. Their final moans and gasps were louder than before and the release was incredibly satisfying for them both.

She collapsed on top of him, entirely spent and out of breath. Pulling off him and falling next to him on the rough carpet, and placing her head on his shoulder, her breathing slowly regulated.

Minutes passed and neither spoke. What was there to say? Satisfying as it had been it's purpose had been fulfilled. He looked down at her and saw she was smiling slightly.

Eventually, they'd gathered their clothes, and got dressed in not so much of an uncomfortable silence, as a contented one.

And then it had been time to say goodnight, they stood at the steps outside of the office with a street lamp casting light onto them. They made a simultaneous movement towards each other and he hugged her tightly and she whispered something into his ear.

"Thank you."

Her breath was warm against his skin and as she pulled away, smiling before she turned and walked away.

It had all been so unexpected and he hardly believed that last hour had taken place. He blinked and she'd disappeared around the dark corner before he'd even had a chance to offer to walk her home.

As he walked home it played like a tape inside his mind, many times from beginning to end and he knew this one-time experience would be one he'd never forget.

For that was all it had been; a one-time experience. He knew that even though it had been what they both wanted at the time it wasn't anything more than him comforting her and trying to make her smile again.

And they never spoke of it again, at least not out loud. There was the odd glance between the two of them where it was clear their minds were drifting back that night, but they'd turn away, trying to hide their blushes.

Sometimes he thought about the picture. Wondering what or who it was of and how it had been the catalyst of the whole event. He'd considered looking inside the draw when she was out and finding out, but he couldn't. It was too personal to delve into and it wasn't important.

He'd been there when she'd needed someone and she too, would never forget this.

And much like the man in the picture, she'd never forget him.


End file.
